Pups & The Misogynist
by Elias Vincent
Summary: A boy named Allan moves tom Adventure Bay & angers everyone with his misogynistic views. How far will Allan go to get his point across & will anyone take a stand against him?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS & THE MISOGYNIST **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was Monday. School had just started & everyone was in 1ST class. In Homeroom Miss Spearwood prepared to begin the lesson.

"Good morning everyone. Before today's lesson begins we have a new student in our class & I'm sure he'd be happy to tell you a bit about himself" said Miss Spearwood as a boy with caramel hair, green eyes & white skin wearing a blue collared short sleeved shirt, black pants & blue shoes walked to the front of the room.

"Hello. My name is Allan Abner. I'm 10 years old & I moved here from Hamston Falls. I can't wait to get to know all you dapper looking boys so that we can get together & stop the girls from ruining our way of life" said Allan.

Everyone was taken aback by Allan's statement. They weren't sure if this was his idea of comedy or if he was being serious.

" _I really hope he's not serious. We don't need another new kid that does stupid things. Burton & Cameron were bad enough. I hope Allan doesn't do or say anything else to turn people against him"_ thought Elias as Allan returned to his seat. The lesson went by as normal for the most part. When Allan handed in his work he made a sexist statement.

"Here you go. Make sure you mark my work correctly. Women are generally dumber, so I wouldn't put it past you to make a mistake" said Allan.

"That's incredibly rude. I'm perfectly capable of marking people's work. You need to apologise for your rude behaviour" said Miss Spearwood.

"I refuse to apologise to a woman. You should be apologising to me for talking back" said Allan.

"How dare you. You have no right to speak to a teacher like that. Your behaviour is unacceptable. Show some respect" said Angel.

"Shut up pup. I refuse to take orders from a filthy mongrel like you. Be a good dog & sit in the corner" said Allan.

"That's my pup you're talking to. You will not speak to her like that. I'm disgusted with your prejudiced views. Go back to the 1960's where you belong" said Elias.

"I'm just trying to make sure women know their place. If we don't keep them under control they'll overthrow all the men. I'm not going to let that happen" said Allan.

"You're delusional. Be a good boy & sit down" said Elias.

Allan returned to his seat. Soon class ended & everyone headed to 2ND period. Allan continued making derogatory statements about women which quickly turned everyone against him. At recess Elias & Kelly played together while talking about Allan's misogynistic views.

"I can't believe how chauvinistic that Allan kid is. I want to punch him in the face. Who does he think he is going around saying that women are inferior & that men have to dominate them? It's ridiculous how he thinks it's OK to degrade women like that" said Elias.

"I feel the same way. He's just an ignorant bigot with an empty head full of air. Sooner or later his prejudice will get him into trouble" said Kelly as Allan walked over to them.

"Hey woman what are you doing playing with him? Go play dollies with the other girls" said Allan.

"Get lost. I'm not going to listen to you" said Kelly.

"Don't talk back to me woman. Men should be respected by women at all times" said Allan.

"Go away. You're being a jerk. I'm this close to punching your lights out. You have no right to talk to my girlfriend like that" said Elias.

"Silly boy. You're making a big mistake" said Allan as he walked away.

"I'm getting really sick of his behaviour. He's a joke" said Elias.

"I'll say. Thanks for getting rid of him" said Kelly.

"You're welcome. Nobody talks to you the way he does & gets away with it" said Elias.

"You're such a gentleman. Come here beautiful" said Kelly as she hugged & kissed Elias. As the school day continued Allan's misogyny continued. He kept making sexist statements & threatened any girls who responded to him. At lunch Elias & His friends discussed Allan's behaviour.

"That Allan kid is a giant prick. I want to kick him in the groin with as much force as I can for his demeaning behaviour" said Ace.

"When he heard that the principal was a woman he ranted about how this school was doomed to fail because a woman was in charge" said Carlos.

"I bet he got his prejudiced views from his father. That's the only explanation I can think of" said Danny.

"Women are capable of doing all kinds of amazing things. Allan's a fool for not realising that" said Elias.

"I heard that during P.E he refused to play if any girls were on his team because he thought they'd ruin his chances of winning" said Katie.

"Sooner or later someone's going to teach that jerk a lesson he'll never forget. That'll be extremely satisfying" said Kelly.

"It'd be better if a woman taught him that lesson. He'd receive a major wakeup call from whatever it is that'd happen" said Mayabella.

"I thought Burton & Cameron were awful, but Allan takes the cake. I've never met anyone as despicable as him before. I bet he'd commit genocide against women if he had the opportunity" said Ryder.

Allan soon walked over & was disgusted by the boys socialising with the girls.

"How can you let the girls interact with you? They should be serving you & attending to your every need" said Allan.

"Go away. We're free to mingle with whoever we want" said Kelly.

"Silence woman. You'll be in big trouble if you keep talking back to me" said Allan.

"Try me. I refuse to let you walk all over me. Get out of my sight or else" said Kelly.

Allan walked away while ranting about how women were to blame for all of society's problems. Everyone continued to discuss their annoyance at Allan's sexism. Throughout the rest of the school day Allan continued his misogynistic tirade which angered everyone in school. After school finished Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout. The pups were appalled to hear about the way Allan was acting.

"I've never met anyone that rude in my life. Misogyny has no place in Adventure Bay" said Chase.

"Allan obviously doesn't agree with gender equality. I'm disturbed by how vile he's been acting" said Marshall.

"Once he finds out that this town is run by a woman he'll flip out" said Rocky.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to rally the town to remove Mayor Goodway from office. It'd never work" said Rubble.

"He'd be just as horrified to know that Angel, Everest & myself are on a rescue team. There's no way he's taking us away from the PAW Patrol" said Skye.

"It's quite surprising how so many new kids seem to be jerks. Hopefully other kids who move here in the future won't be as rude as Allan" said Zuma.

Everyone proceeded to go to the park & play. Allan showed up & continued ranting about how it was wrong for men & women to mingle. Skye bit him on the ankle which caused Allan to leave. As Angel, Elias & Kelly headed home they discussed how Terry & their parents would react to Allan's behaviour.

"There's no doubt in my mind that Terry & your parents will all be infuriated at the way Allan has been acting" said Angel.

"I'm never letting Allan anywhere near the mansion. He's persona non-grata to me for his anti-woman attitude" said Elias.

"1 way or another Allan will do or say something that'll trigger a massive backlash. I hope Allan gets exactly what he deserves" said Kelly.

Once Angel, Elias & Kelly arrived home they told Terry & their parents about Allan. They were all sickened by how Allan had been acting.

"I don't know how Allan possibly thinks he's right. Only morons would agree with his views" said Angel.

"There's probably almost nobody else in town that would agree with Allan other than his parents. Anyone who would agree would be committing social suicide" said Elias.

"It's a shame that there are boys & men out there who think they're superior to women in every way. They all need a reality check" said Ella.

"I'll say. I'm glad that women's rights have become recognised more often now than they were when we were kids" said Ethan.

"Me too. I can't stand guys who go around acting like they need women to worship them for everything they do. Narcissistic behaviour like that really angers me" said Harry.

"Nothing would make me happier than beating Allan up. I'd get intense satisfaction at his embarrassment from being beat up by a girl" said Kelly.

"Don't go looking for a fight on purpose. Even if Allan is disrespectful getting into a fight will only get you into trouble" said Susie.

"If push comes to shove make sure that Allan begs for mercy from you once you're done with him. That'll let him know that women are strong & that they're capable of amazing achievements" said Terry.

The rest of the evening passed by uneventfully. As Elias went to bed he thought about how big of a backlash Allan would get for his misogynistic prejudice.

" _It's only a matter of time before Allan does or says something that'll get him in trouble. He's walking on thin ice by acting like a chauvinist. The more he continues to spread his bigotry the bigger the backlash against him will be. I won't feel sorry for him if he ends up getting in big trouble"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Girl Power

Throughout the entire week Allan continued to act in a demeaning & misogynistic way to the girls & women in town. As well as making misogynistic statements & threatening them he also got physical & slapped any girl or woman in the face who talked back to him or did anything he didn't like. Allen also attempted to boycott Mayor Goodway because she was a female in charge. Understandably nobody supported Allan & his plan failed. Although everyone was getting sick of his behaviour nobody was sure how to effectively deal with it. On Friday the school day went by as usual. Allan's behaviour continued & everybody was getting fed up. They were all sick of him talking about how women were inferior, getting aggressive & slapping women who stood up to him & trying to spread his bigotry around town. During recess Elias & Kelly played together while discussing how fed up they were with Allan.

"I'm at my wits end with Allan. Everything he's done or said has been extremely despicable. The only problem is that I don't know how to deal with him" said Elias.

"Me either. Sooner or later we'll think of something to get through that thick skull of his. He needs to learn that women are just as important as men & that he shouldn't be taking them for granted" said Kelly.

Allan once again walked over & tried to get Kelly to play with other girls. As usual Kelly told him to go away. Allan slapped her which caused Elias to punch him in the face & send him away.

"I swear if he does that again I'm going to crack his skull open. He has no right to treat you that way" said Elias.

"If that misogynistic prick dares to lay a hand on me again he'll face my wrath. I'll show him the true meaning of girl power" said Kelly.

Allan's behaviour continued throughout the day. Everyone was surprised that he hadn't been suspended or even punished for slapping girls & women. At lunch things reached boiling point. Elias & his friends discussed how they could put a stop to Allan's sexism.

"There must be something we can do to shut Allan up. I wish it wasn't so hard" said Ace.

"Me too. I never would've thought finding a solution to this would prove to be so hard" said Carlos.

"We could just beat him up. That'd knock some sense into him" said Danny.

"Let's try thinking of other ways to deal with him 1ST. We should only get physical if nothing else works" said Elias.

"Perhaps we could prank him by dressing him up as a girl & making him act effeminately" said Katie.

"That wouldn't work. Allan would throw out the costume almost immediately" said Kelly.

"I'm not sure what else we can do. I can't think of anything" said Mayabella.

"As long as we keep thinking of ideas we'll be able to come up with a solution" said Ryder.

As everyone continued discussing how to deal with Allan's bigotry Allan approached them.

"It's such a disappointment that you boys aren't making the girls attend to your needs. That's what a woman's purpose is" said Allan.

"Shut up. I'm getting really sick of your behaviour & so is everyone else" said Kelly.

"Silence woman. I'll slap you if you continue to defy me" said Allan.

"Do it & see what happens. You should also know that I have a name. Stop calling me woman. My name is Kelly" said Kelly.

Allan slapped Kelly in the face. Kelly became furious & picked up her empty lunch tray & smacked Allan in the face with it causing him to get knocked to the floor.

"THAT DOES IT. I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU WALK ALL OVER THE WOMEN ANYMORE. MEET ME OUT THE FRONT OF SCHOOL AFTER LAST PERIOD. I'LL KICK YOUR ASS" yelled Kelly.

"Fine. Have it your way. You're making a big mistake" said Allan as he walked off.

"That was awesome Kelly. You'll show him why it was a bad idea to mess with you" said Elias.

"Once school finishes I'll give him the most painful knuckle sandwich ever" said Kelly.

During last period Angel & Elias discussed their week with John.

"How has the last week been for you?" asked John.

"It's been a bit difficult. That new kid Allan Abner has been incredibly disrespectful to all the women in town. At lunch Kelly got so fed up that she challenged him to a fight after school" said Elias.

"You're talking about your girlfriend Kelly Walter correct?" asked John.

"Correct. I hope she gives Allan the beating of his life" said Elias.

"Do you think there's any way to convince them not to fight?" asked John.

"No. Allan's not going to back down to a girl & Kelly's not going to let Allan walk all over her. I just hope the fight doesn't end up like the 1 I had with Cameron Dalton. That would be way too tragic" said Elias.

"Indeed. It wouldn't be pretty to see history repeat itself in that manner" said John.

Throughout last period Elias & John discussed the upcoming fight. After the bell rang everyone headed for the front of the school. As Angel & Elias passed the girls bathroom Kelly emerged wearing a sports bra & shorts. Her hair was done up in a bun as well.

"Looks like you're prepared for Allan" said Angel.

"Make sure he feels the pain in every blow" said Elias.

"I will. He picked the wrong girl to mess with" said Kelly.

As Angel, Elias & Kelly exited the school building they saw Allan standing on the grassy area nearby. They went over to him as the other kids crowded around.

"I'm about to teach you a lesson in superiority. Fear my masculinity" said Allan as he took his shirt off & flexed his muscles.

"You don't scare me. I'm going to fight for all the women in this town who you've mistreated" said Kelly.

Allan & Kelly began to fight. They threw punches & kicks at each other as everyone cheered them on.

"Go Kelly. Beat his ass" said Elias.

"You can do it Kelly. We believe in you" said Angel.

As Allan & Kelly continued to fight everyone filmed them with their phones. Allan grabbed Kelly's hair & held her close as he began punching & kicking her. Kelly struggled to break free as she was beaten.

"Stupid woman. You made a big mistake daring to fight me" said Allan.

"It's not over yet. I'm not giving up" said Kelly.

"DON'T GIVE UP. YOU CAN DO IT KELLY. KELLY, KELLY, KELLY" chanted Elias.

Soon the whole crowd began chanting for Kelly. Allan was furious.

"I can't believe this. How can they be cheering you on?" asked Allan.

"Because I'm the better person. Time for me to give you a taste of girl power" said Kelly as she punched Allan in the genitals. Allan screamed in pain as he keeled over. Kelly then began punching, kicking & stomping Allan furiously as everyone cheered. Allan became battered, bloody & bruised from the beatdown he got. After pounding him relentlessly for a few minutes Kelly grabbed Allan's arm & slammed it against her knee causing it to fracture. Allan screamed in pain as he burst into tears.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH. I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS" yelled Alan.

"The pain you feel right now is all the pain you subjected to the women in this town. I don't care if you tell your parents what I did. That'd mean you'd have to admit being beaten up by a girl. Time for me to finish this" said Kelly as she punched Allan square in the face. The force of the blow knocked Allan unconscious. Everyone clapped & cheered wildly at Kelly's victory.

"That was awesome Kelly. Well done" said Elias.

"I AM WOMAN. HEAR ME ROAR" yelled Kelly as she roared triumphantly. Elias kissed her before they & the others left leaving Allan unconscious on the grass. When Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout & told the pups about the fight they were impressed.

"I'm glad you gave Allan a beating. He deserved it for his bigotry" said Chase.

"Maybe now he'll think twice about picking fights with the wrong people" said Marshall.

"That's what he gets for being an arrogant jerk. He should consider himself lucky he wasn't killed" said Rocky.

"The fact that you broke his arm is satisfying. I hope that he suffers through all the pain" said Rubble.

"Me too. Today is truly a great day for women" said Skye.

"It sure is. You're an inspiration for girls & women everywhere Kelly" said Zuma.

"I feel so alive. I have a feeling Allan will leave women alone from now on. If he doesn't I'll break more than just his limbs" said Kelly.

Everyone spent the afternoon at the park. They all had a lot of fun together. That evening as Angel, Elias & Kelly returned home they told Terry & their parents about what happened.

"Kelly gave Allan a brutal beatdown. It was the most satisfying thing I've ever seen" said Angel.

"I'm so proud of Kelly for standing up to that jerk & serving him a huge slice of humble pie. She definitely proved that women are strong" said Elias.

"I don't feel sorry for Allan at all. He has only himself to blame for his predicament" said Ella.

"I don't think he'll be acting in a misogynistic manner anymore now that he's been beaten up by a girl" said Ethan.

"I'd say that Kelly is a hero for standing up to misogyny. You've made me proud Kelly" said Harry.

"I feel like I'm the queen of the world. I achieved a great victory today" said Kelly.

"You sure did. Congratulations on standing up & fighting for all the women in town" said Susie.

"If any other guys try to do what Allan did I hope they get beaten up just as badly" said Terry.

The evening came & went without incident. As Kelly went to bed she thought about how happy she was to have beaten up Allan.

" _I don't have any remorse for what I did. Allan deserved every blow. He'll be embarrassed to admit that a girl beat him up. I'll make sure he never lives it down. Every time he sees me I hope it reminds him of how I destroyed him. I don't think he'll bother any girls or women ever again"_ thought Kelly as she fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
